


Of Marks And Soulmates

by Emotionalrodeo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, almost everyone's a bit drunk, pattern marks rather than name marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionalrodeo/pseuds/Emotionalrodeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. To find one's soulmate, one simply needs to find the person with the matching pattern mark, not that difficult especially if you are very likely to be drawn to that person, right? Well, Aaron Burr is in denial about his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Marks And Soulmates

It was already past midnight. The bar was getting noisier and noisier every hour with drunk fights breaking out here and there. Aaron sat in the farthest corner, away from all the ruckus, his drink on the table in front of him. 

Aaron picked up the glass and swiveled it his hands, ice cubes hitting the sides with a quiet ting, and sipped. He glanced across the room and eyed all the people briefly. As there seemed to be no sign of a certain infuriating person, Aaron sighed and relaxed into the seat. He didn’t have any patience left to tolerate that certain someone, yet, as luck would have it, they kept meeting all the time. The certain someone who would never shut his mouth seemed to be thrown into Aaron’s path every single time, it’s like there was no escaping him. 

“As if…” Aaron traced his eyes along some line on the discolored wall. The striped wallpaper was peeling off. “As if he was my soulmate or something.” Aaron nearly chocked on his drink at his last thought. He put in down and laughed at himself, though it did come out as an outburst. It still didn’t change the fact that Alexander fucking Hamilton being his soulmate would have been ridiculously funny. If Aaron didn’t strangle him the moment he would find out. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” he called out and waved at the waitress. Aaron raised his empty glass from the table. “One more, please?” She nodded, took the glass and disappeared round the bar.

Aaron fiddled with the button on his shirt sleeve, the black line around his wrist showed a little and he smiled to himself. The thought of Alexander Hamilton being his soulmate was more than just ridiculous, Aaron couldn’t even think of a word to describe how absurd that would be.

The waitress returned and placed his glass on the table and Aaron thanked and waved her off, he certainly wasn’t it the mood to talk to people. Reason? The one and only Alexander Hamilton he wished he had never met. He kept getting in his way, he kept sabotaging Aaron’s work, he kept ruining his cases. And after all that still had the guts to approach Aaron and chat with him as if they were friends or something. He certainly wasn’t friends with Alexander Hamilton. Only over his dead body. Though the dead body should preferably be Hamilton’s.

The door creaked open and a gush of light from the lamppost split the room, only to disappear in a second. Aaron squinted into the darkness over his drink. Shadows of three men moved to the bar, they ordered some drinks and chatted. Aaron watched them closely and noticed a fourth one. He sipped. Those didn’t look suspicious, yet… perhaps a little familiar? Aaron dismissed it since he couldn’t see the men very well after all. It could be anyone but with his luck Aaron decided to leave. He wasn’t in the mood to stay any longer anyway. 

Aaron rose from his seat and called for the waitress, with the corner of his eye he noticed a shadow moving in his direction, a strange feeling smoldering in his chest. Aaron shoved the note to the waitress and hurried for the door, he could feel her surprised gaze on his back, yet didn’t care that no less than a half of it should have been change. Aaron had a weird feeling of doom lurking around.

Aaron made it to the middle of the bar and squeezed through a group.

“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir?” called a voice behind him and Aaron cursed. He slowly turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Alexander.”

Hamilton stepped closer to him and Aaron noticed him beam. “We keep meeting, don’t we? That’s strange.” He glanced back at the bar and gestured. “Would you care to join us?”

“I was already leaving,” said Aaron calmly.

“But…” Alexander grabbed his wrist as Aaron turned around to leave.

“I am already leaving,” Aaron insisted and wrenched his hand free. He forced on his polite expression and looked back. “Have a good night, Alexander.” 

To Aaron’s irritation Hamilton didn’t seem to understand a no. He dashed after Aaron and caught him by his hand. “Burr, please.” 

Aaron flinched, the burning feeling in his chest raged. He breathed in sharply to compose himself, yet the alcohol wasn’t helping to keep his feelings in check, the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Hamilton,” Aaron gritted through his teeth and turned around. He yanked his hand away and rubbed his wrist as if the mere thought of Alexander touching him was an insult. Although it did felt more like Alexander’s touch was burning into his skin. Aaron wasn’t thinking that over. Never.

“Get lost,” Aaron snarled and glowered at him. “Stop following me around, whatever it is that you do, whatever it is that keeps throwing us together, stop that! Stop that right now.” Aaron could hear the voice at the back of his head telling him to leave but he shoved it away. “And you know what? I loathe your very existence, Hamilton. Did you hear that? I. Hate. You.” 

Alexander opened his mouth to say something but Aaron pushed him back, Aaron noticed the figures from the bar move to them, he recognized them as Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens. 

“Aaron Burr, sir?” Alexander’s voice sounded so pathetic Aaron looked at him let him go on. “But what if, what if that’s how it is meant to be? What if life keeps bringing us together over and over again for a reason? Like, like something life-changing.” Aaron frowned and eyed Alexander suspiciously as he raised up his hand and rubbed his wrist. Aaron never saw him looking that insecure about whatever he was going to say. Aaron narrowed his eyes, there was only one thing it could be. He scoffed at the idea.

“Are you trying to say we are soulmates or something?” Aaron threw his head back and laughed. “Don’t make me laugh, Hamilton. That’s never happening, that’s the most ridiculous thing that can happen.”

“But, I feel it!” Alexander snapped back. “Don’t you feel it, Burr? The first time we met?” Alexander stepped into the light, pushed his sleeve up and pointed at the mark around his wrist. “I was drawn there by this.”

“No. Way,” Aaron scoffed. The mark did look a little like the one he had but he was absolutely sure it wasn’t the same one. Just how many people had their marks as lines around their wrists? 

Aaron noticed somebody shift in the shadows. “No way, I am telling you, Hamilton. Here,” he fumbled with the button on his sleeve but his numb fingers wouldn’t listen, “if we were soulmates I certainly would have sensed it as well.” Something strange glowered in Aaron’s chest again but he paid no attention to it. It wasn’t the first time he felt it after all. He decided to mind what he was eating more from then on. “So whatever it that that you feel,” Aaron finally managed to unbutton his sleeve and rolled it up to the elbow, “we are not soulmates. Most certainly. Never.” 

Aaron laughed, raised his arm up and showed his wrist. “The mark’s different, see?” he exclaimed triumphantly, threw his head back and laughed. 

The room grew silent, Aaron noticed it but dismissed in a moment, the confused look on Alexander’s face was too priceless. Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. A single muffled laugh resounded in the silence and Aaron looked at the beaming Alexander in front of him. 

Aaron glanced around the bar, all eyes were on him. He couldn’t see them but he was sure they were staring at him. Aaron looked to the side of Hamilton, the only one he could see clearly was John Laurens who was also staring at his wrist as if it was something out of the ordinary.

Aaron turned back to the beaming Alexander, he traced the lines on his wrist with his eyes and slowly looked down at his own wrist. He followed the lines as they entwined into a particular ornament. He froze. He slowly raised his head and looked at Alexander’s wrist once again, it was quite easy since Alexander was still holding it up for him to see well. Aaron jerked his hand to his eyes in horror, then stepped forward, grabbed Alexander’s wrist and pulled it to his. Aaron held their hands together and traced the lines with his other hand. Alexander kept quiet but his grin was wearing Aaron off, the silence was also getting on his nerves. 

Aaron felt his stomach flinch. He couldn’t believe it. There was no way in fucking hell he would believe it.

Alexander pulled him into a bone-breaking hug and before Aaron could think of anything planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Told you,” he said smugly. 

Aaron Burr felt the strange feeling inside his chest ablaze.


End file.
